Many varieties of feminine sanitary products have been commercialized, and are designed to absorb bodily discharges. For instance, sanitary napkins and tampons exist in many designs and iterations with slightly varying functions to absorb menstrual fluid. However, many products are not fully adequate, allowing menstrual discharges to leak onto women's inner and outer apparel, often leaving stubborn stains on the apparel, especially if allowed to dry before washing. Some women immediately may throw away stained undergarments, but many attempt to remove the stains using a variety of cleansers and techniques. Without thorough cleansing, stains may become permanent, which may be a source of embarrassment if others see the stains. When a leak extends to a woman's outerwear, it may require the involvement of a cleaning service, which is even more embarrassing.
Although leaks may occur at any time, women tend to experience them more often in the following two instances: on the first day of the menstrual cycle, when not yet wearing appropriate sanitary products, and when lying down, usually during sleep. However, various vaginal discharges with the potential to stain garments occur throughout the month.
Some undergarments have been designed to solve the issue of menstrual leaks and staining However, such products are either not adequately protective and have no barrier properties (offering only absorbent characteristics), or alternatively, they are constructed with barrier fabrics that are aesthetically unpleasing and uncomfortable.
Diapers and adult incontinence products are generally absorbent on the inside, but because they need to absorb very large amounts of liquid, they use thick pads where aesthetics are completely different from the constructions of the present concept. Because the fluid levels are highly varied and quite large in these products, they also use complete film barriers that are generally not air permeable.
While these garments have some functionality, none of them are suitable for use as an undergarment for daily use.
There is a need for functional fabric and garments made therefrom that absorb fluid, prevent the transmission of fluid to outerwear, do not permanently stain, and additionally are sufficiently attractive and comfortable to wear on a daily basis in place of non-protective undergarments.